


Before He Goes To War

by ArtieH_AfterDark (ArtieH)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Big on Small, Come Inside, Condom to Bareback, Cum Inside, Drunk Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, How Do I Tag, M/M, Muscles, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scenting, Spit As Lube, Sweat, Unsafe Sex, dick piercings, some aftercare, use of alcohol, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtieH/pseuds/ArtieH_AfterDark
Summary: Call it my finely tuned gaydar, but I could just tell what was going through his head.He was about to go off to some Hell hole, nothing but sand and bullets probably for the next 6 to 12 months and there was a guy sat next to him who he knew was interested. It didn’t take a genius to realise this might be his last chance for a lay before he bit the big one out in some Godforsaken desert somewhere.It's the least I could do for the guy...





	Before He Goes To War

**Author's Note:**

> I smashed this one out one afternoon as a stream of pure over-horned consciousness and put it up on Reddit - thought I may as well stick it here too. It's mostly pure unadulterated smut but I've managed to shove some feelings in there - might go for a second part if I can coax one out of my brain.
> 
> Fictitious, but based on some fantasies. Not all behaviours here are sensible or recommended - read the tags. Enjoy!

First, a quick bit of back story. I’m a gay guy, mid-twenties, slim and nerdy, single (but always looking for a quick lay) and pretty open minded. Usually if it involves a cock, I’ve done it at least once then gone back for seconds to make sure. I’m currently working as a contractor in a team of 12 guys for an IT firm. It’s an alright crew but none of them are my type except for my line manager who we’re going to call Luke.

Being a slim weed all my life my types are either slim nerds (like me) or buff jocks, and Luke is DEFINITELY the buff jock type. Ex-Marine and a serious gym freak, early thirties, he’s tall, broad, muscles in all the right places, bit of stubble, gorgeous hair and the sort of cocky jock attitude that makes me want to just drop to my knees. I spent most of my first face to face interview for the job with me staring at his junk and nothing much has changed since I’ve been there. Every time he pulls up a shirt to pull off a sweater or comes back from his lunchtime run with his t-shirt and shorts clinging to his sweaty, heavenly smelling (to a guy like me at least) body I melt in my chair. On more than a few occasions he’s caught me watching and eyebrows have been raised but nothing said. Everyone knows I’m gay, so he knows exactly what I’m doing which is probably why what happened did.

So, with that backstory, a few days ago Luke gets recalled to the military and is basically told to pack a bag and get on a plane in two weeks. Apparently, he signed something when he got out saying he was happy to be recalled and here it was. Mass hysteria in the office as he hands in his notice but the main thing I’m worrying about how my days at work are going to get even more dull without him flashing his six pack every time he stands up. A meal is proposed at Luke’s after his last day to wave him off and after work I play the role of Uber for some of the guys and agree not to drink.

We get there and it’s a good night, lots of pizza and lots of alcohol. My no drinking rule lasted about an hour before someone forces a drink into my hand and tells me to lighten up. I don’t really think about how I’m going to get home which is over an hour away or retrieve the car, but I start drinking none the less. I’m not usually a heavy drinker so a few vodka and cokes (which appear to be refilling without me asking for them) later and I’m standing on a couch singing Sweet Transvestite with a feather boa round my neck to woops and cheers from the crowd. There is apparently video evidence.

The night starts winding down at about 1am and I’m not blackout drunk but way beyond getting behind the wheel. All the other guys pile into the other designated driver’s car or an Uber but as I live an hour in completely the wrong direction, Luke suggests I sleep on the couch and go in the morning. He pulls some sheets out and a pillow off his bed and once everyone is gone we start clearing up. We chat a little while we pile pizza boxes and plates, discussing where he might be going (no idea), whether he’s worried or not (sort of – given the short notice) and what’s going to happen to his job while he’s gone (no idea). We end up sat on the couch, finishing the last of our drinks, just chatting. It’s all innocuous stuff – work, colleagues, school, just general chit-chat. Eventually, as all straight guys do, we get onto the gay thing.

I’m pretty sure it’s not just me, but straight guys have this fascination with knowing about how being gay “works” which over the years has become pretty tiresome for me or just descends into lots of weird personal questions. So, I’ve got a pretty good speech I roll out which aims to stop the conversation dead. In a nutshell, imagine living with someone who was your best friend, you spend a lot of time together and occasionally you fuck each other’s brains out.

Luke’s drink shoots out his nose at this and we spend the next few minutes laughing our heads off as he cries neat vodka out of his sinuses. We settle back down and eventually he sits back and looks at me in a strange way. I get the feeling he’s a lot more drunk than me (who can blame him, he might be in a war zone next week) but the way he’s looking at me makes me seriously wonder what’s going on in his brain.

“We’re friends, right?” he asks, still looking at me weird.

“Yeah…”  I reply.

“Cool…that’s cool…”

He looks away from me now and sips a bit more of his drink. I sip a bit more of mine, feeling butterflies starting to form in my stomach and my heartrate going up. Call it my finely tuned gaydar, but I could just tell what was going through his head. He was about to go off to some Hell hole, nothing but sand and bullets probably for the next 6 to 12 months and there was a guy sat next to him who he knew was interested... It didn’t take a genius to realise this might be his last chance for a lay before he bit the big one out in some Godforsaken desert somewhere.

Still, I wasn’t going to risk it backfiring. So, I sat back, put my drink down and waited. I’d been on the receiving end of a fist when I’d made the first move based on misread signals and ended up with more than a bruised ego.

“You ok man?” I asked him. He was playing with the rim of his drink, resting it in both hands in his crotch which I’m guessing was to hide a boner. “Don’t you go all sad drunk on me,”

I hazarded a pat on his shoulder, then let it linger there. I could feel his tense muscles under his shirt, just a touch sticky with sweat. It’s longest I’d actually made physical contact with him and he wasn’t pushing me off, but he wasn’t looking up either.

“I-“ His mouth opened and closed a few times but nothing more than single syllables came out for a good minute and a half. He shut his eyes, drained his drink and took hold of my wrist in one of those massive hands of his. His grip was so tight I thought he was going to break my wrist but slowly he moved my hand down to the crotch of his jeans. I felt the outline of his hard dick. I swallowed

“You want it?” Luke said. His voice was low and quiet, not even remotely cocky or sure of himself. I nodded, locking eyes with him, his face red and caught somewhere between desperate want and unadulterated terror. “You say a fucking word to anyone…”

“Yeah,” I said. “Not a word,”

“Ok,” He said. He released my wrist, my fingers prickling as blood rushed back into my hand. He laid back in his chair, hands behind his head, basically hanging an “Open for business” sign over his cock. I slid off the chair onto the carpet, taking position on my knees between his spread legs. To say my mouth was watering and my heart was trying to leap out my chest was a fucking understatement. Inside my pants I could feel my cock drooling a puddle of pre against my leg but resisted the urge to hook it out – just in case the sight of another dick brought this straight/curious marine back to reality.

I fought with his jeans button and zipper and with a bit of pulling and lifting we got them around his thighs. He was wearing compression pants, the sort you wore for biking or running and they were so tight you could see everything. His cock was down his leg, a thick six inches of cut meat with the ridge of his helmet outlined through the material. His scent, typical straight man shower gel mixed with all day ball sweat hit me and I couldn’t stop the moan.

“You like that?” Luke said from somewhere above me.

“You smell fucking amazing,” I breathed. He didn’t say anything in response and I mentally slapped myself. Keep the gay perv shit under wraps you idiot; if the only ones he’d had down there before were women, complimenting him on his ball sweat was just going to put him off. I hooked my fingers under his waist band and pulled down, working them over the curve of his butt before his tool flopped out. It was a fucking nice cock – a good 6 inches but it was seriously thick. He had a nice neat circumcision and his helmet was a fat bulbous mushroom sat on to top. His piss slit was so wide I was pretty sure I could have stuck a sharpie down there. He trimmed his pubes and his nuts were drawn up tight to his body, primed and ready to spray a load into any hole they could get to first.

“That, is a nice cock,” I breathed, then wasted no time and sucked it into my mouth without even touching it; scooping it up with my lips from where It rested on his thigh and getting most of it down my throat before he could so much as say “Jesus Christ”.

Thank the good Lord for my champion level gag reflex because having that thick monster bulging in my throat was almost enough to make both of us unload on the spot. I stayed there for as long as my breath could allow, gulping and swallowing on his throbbing helmet before I leant back and sucked down a breath laced with my throat slime and his pre. Luke opened his screwed-up eyes and stared at me between his legs, holding his cock in one hand and wiping my lips with the other.

I just grinned and popped his head back between my lips, working my magic as this straight boy learnt what it was like to have a professional sucking his cock. Between his gasps and muttered curses I worked out what made him squirm; sliding my hand slightly over his cut shaft, diving my tongue into that gapping piss hole and scooping out what tasted like a constant stream of juicy precum as I milked him. I couldn’t stand hiding my own cock any more and with a bit of fumbling I pulled my own cock out through my zipper and teased at my helmet which was already slick with my own juices. I deep throated him to the root again, working my throat muscles around his tool in my neck and breathing deep through my nose. His crotch was like concentrated testosterone, all musk and warmth.

“You’re fucking good at that,” Luke said through gritted teeth, obviously holding himself back. He was digging his fingernails into the back of his head, watching me, chest rising and falling as he sucked down air. “Never met a girl who knew how to jerk it right,”

“I’ve probably had a lot more practice,” I said, pulling back and slowly running my fingers up and down his shaft, tickling around his glans and across his frenulum which I knew could drive cut guys up the wall. Which given from his grunt and abortive hip thrusts it did.

“Fuck man…”

“You want some more?” I asked. I gave a few twists and squeezes with my fingers, milking a fat blob of pre out of him and licking it off the end.

“Get naked,” He ordered. I didn’t need telling twice and I jumped up, throwing my glasses, shirt, jeans, socks and briefs to one side so I was standing in the middle of his lounge with my cock in my hand at full throbbing mast. While I did that, Luke checked the front door and windows, turned down the lights, even unplugging his Alexa, then grabbed the vodka bottle and two tumblers which he poured way too much into. He held one out to me, looking me over as I took it in my free hand. He seemed to like what he saw, eyes roving over my body. I was pretty alright I thought; about six foot four (though he was a little taller) and still holding on to that teenage ability to eat whatever I wanted without adding to my 150 pound frame. I didn’t have much body hair except a treasure trail and some hair on my arms and legs. I kept my pubes trimmed and my uncut cock was a good straight six inches long and had a sort of butt plug shape to it; fatter at the head before getting thinner where it joined my sagging nuts.

“What the fuck are they?” He motioned at my chest.

“Nipple piercings,” I said, grinning nervously a little. His face broke into a similarly nervous smirk and he tapped my left piercing with the bottom of his glass. There was a little ‘tink’ of metal barbell on glass and a little buzz of pleasure ran down the nerves that connected my tit to my cock.

“Wow…they’re…hmm” I think he was starting to say hot, but I wasn’t sure.

“Not the only ones either,” I said, guessing I should tell him what he’s getting into at least. I took a step back and pulled back my foreskin of my cock to show him my frenum piercing. It was a silver barbell like my tits but the bar was thicker, a 12 gauge instead of 14. Luke’s eyebrows shot right up and he actually crouched down a little to look at it more closely. If he had started sucking me off then I’d have probably fainted but he just stared at it with wide eyes. I jacked it a little, enjoying feeling my skin running over my slicked-up piercing and helmet, praying for him to lean just a foot or so forward and repay the favour. “Not too much for you?”

“Fuck no man, each to their own,” He said, straightening up and leaving my throbbing cock unsucked. Oh well, too much to ask for really if this was his first time. “Just never thought a guy like you was into that shit,”

I just shrugged at that, not wanting to scare him off with my colourful sexual history.

“You’re still dressed,” I pointed out. Luke licked his lips, downed what had to be like eight shots in his glass and ripped off his shirt so we were both standing there nude a few feet apart. He was so fucking hot, pecs, abs, shoulders, arms, the whole works. I just wanted to get wrapped up in that broad chest and squeezed in those arms until my head popped off.

“You finishing that?” He asked, pointing at the drink hanging loosely in my hand. I looked at the stupid amount of vodka and considered whether this was a good idea or not. He was already ahead of me, and I was already a little wobbly, but I knew if I finished this, I’d either be asleep or puking before long. I settled for half of the burning liquid, then out the glass down.

“No good to you drooling into the carpet,” I said as he looked at me disappointed – maybe he still thought he had to get me drunk? I got back on my knees between those tree trunk legs and ran my tongue from his nuts to the underside of his helmet and he sighed, one hand going on the back of my head and tangling up in my hair. I sucked and bobbed for a while, holding his thigh for balance but his hand on the back of my head didn’t do very much. I decided to take a little control.

“I’m not some virgin prom queen you know,” I murmured, planting my nose in his taint, breathing him in. He frowned at me first but got the message when I took hold of the hand on the back of my head and forced my own throat to swallow him to the root. I must have flicked a switch or something because before I knew where I was, I had two hands on each side of my head and all I could hear was the wet sucking noise of his cock pistoning in and out of my mouth and a desperate fight to get enough oxygen around his fat mushroom helmet. Fuck I was in Heaven.

“Like that?” Luke growled from above me, pressing my head hard into his crotch, my mouth hanging open and drooling around his fat intruder. I flexed my neck muscles in some attempt at a nod and he let go, letting me catch a breath. “How the fuck are you still hard?” He said and, praise whatever Gods were listening, he crouched and took hold my dick and gave it a few milking stokes.

“I’m getting face fucked by a fucking hot straight boy, why else?” I said through a moan as his fingers bumped over my piercing, the metal under my skin like a lightning rod for my nerves. He let go, then pulled me up under the arms. I thought for one insane minute he was going to kiss me but he was just guiding me to the couch where I got the idea and laid on my back, head over the end and mouth open.

“You want a face fucking then? Wanna choke on my cock?”

“Ye-“ Didn’t finish; he’d already sunk every inch he had down my straightened out neck like it was a fleshlight he’d shoved between the cushions. His sweaty nuts rubbed over my eyes and nose and all I could see on either side were muscled twitching legs working to push what felt like his entire pelvis down my neck. He wasn’t kidding when he said “choke”, I literally couldn’t breathe and had to tap out before he pulled back.  I coughed and spluttered for a bit as he jacked his cock inches from my face, my throat slime coating him to the root and making his fist squelch. Those sounds…fuck.

“Open,” He ordered, and I obliged, but kept a hand on his leg in case I actually did need to breathe. He fed me his cock more slowly this time, running it over my tongue, then popping past that tight ring into my throat and past my utterly wrecked gag reflex. I couldn’t hear very well with his thighs in the way, but I guessed he was saying something about my throat bulging to take his cock because he rested a hand on my Adams Apple and started slowly face-fucking, feeling it bob up and down in time with his invading dick.

With my other hand that wasn’t preventing the marine from chocking me to death on his meat (what a way to go though…) I grabbed my own tool and started slowly jerking in time with his thrusts. He grunted and cursed, leaning forward and putting his hands on either side of my chest so we were almost 69’ing, setting a relentless pace in and out of my throat. I had to really fucking concentrate, remembering to breathe on every out stroke or risk passing out. He was a fucking machine, keeping perfect time and sliding from helmet to root in one long buck of his hips. Drool was running out of my mouth, covering my face and getting in my hair but I could not have fucking cared less. Fuck, if he could fuck my face like this, I could only imagine what his cock would feel like pounding my ass.

Aaaand that was enough.

I felt my guts clench up about three seconds before I realised what was going to happen, almost yelling a “No!” around Luke’s cock but it only came out as a gargle of spit and precum. Every muscle in my body tensed up and one of the hardest orgasms of my life ripped out the end of my cock. Luke pulled out pretty suddenly and stepped away, leaving my mouth hanging open and empty as I shot my load across my chest, vocal cords too paralysed from Luke’s violent face-fuck to make a sound.

It took a while for me to get back off my cloud. I could hear Luke moving around and a few seconds later he sat down again next to me on the couch.

“Here,” He grunted, and I felt a cloth land on my stomach. Feeling suddenly sheepish, I quickly mopped up my load, then my face, then sat up. Luke had put his shirt back on and was sat slowly jerking his cock, frowning at me but not in an angry way if that makes sense. Disappointed maybe? I reached over and grabbed the last of my vodka and drank it down, glad of the burning sensation to try and shock my vocal cords back into working.

“Sorry,” I croaked. “I didn’t mean to come that quick,”

“Sokay,” Luke replied, still jacking his cock slowly, edging himself. “You are one seriously skilled cocksucker. Beat the shit out of any piece of pussy I’ve ever had,”

“Mother would be so proud,” I said, and he chuckled. “It was the thought of you pounding my hole with that monster that got me over the line,”

“I was considering that…” Luke said, the ellipsis almost visible in the air as he continued stroking. “Bet your hole feels even better…”

Important note about me; I’m a ‘One-Shot-Wonder’ sort of guy. Once opened, use within 20 minutes sort of thing. I have never, _never_ been able to muster up another load after shooting the first during a session which was usually why I had to be really fucking careful. Not my own choosing, but there’s only so long you could lay there and beat your meat before you got wankers cramp.

However, I was drunk and sat naked on a couch next to one of the hottest guys I’d ever managed to get with and he was basically begging me to climb on board his Coke-can thick dick.

I bit my lip, then went looking for my wallet.

“You going?” He asked, sitting up as I found my jeans and pulled my wallet out the back pocket. I removed and condom and a sachet of lube from a small fold in the leather (always prepared!) and held them up. But his face fell. “Do I have to?”

“I thought you wanted to fuck me?” I asked, confused.

“The rubber,” He said, pointing at the foil packet. “I wanna cum in you,”

Oh fuck…

“Dude, I don’t…” I started, feeling my insides churn. I knew I shouldn’t. Super bad idea. I knew I was clean, always had been (I know I’m a slut, but I’m a _responsible_ slut) but who knew what he might have? For all I knew I was the tenth fuck this week and he did drugs.

He looked at me like a kicked puppy.

“I hate rubbers, I can’t feel a thing and they hurt. It’s not as if you’re going to get pregnant,” He said, trying to laugh.

“It’s for both of us man, come on,” I said, trying to rationalise with a horny drunk straight guy as he continued to pout at me, taunting me with his slicked up cock. “We can still do this. Please,” He sat there for a while, leaving me to sweat, then held out his hand. I breathed a sign of relief and handed him the foil packet. “You’ll thank me in the morning, trust me,”

“Whatever,” He muttered, tearing the wrapper with his teeth and pulling out the little translucent sheath. He practically shoved his cock into the tube, maybe hoping if he ripped it, he’d get to do me raw. “How do you want it?”

“Wherever,” I said, opening he lube and getting myself ready. He motioned for doggy on the floor and slid off the couch, getting on his knees. I lubed him up, making sure the rubber was secure at the same time and got on all fours. He parted my cheeks and took a long look at my hole.

“Just go easy,” I said, a little concerned that that was probably the first time he had fucked a guy, let alone a guy who had just cum and didn’t have the benefit of a raging horn to ride through the pain. “I’ll be fine after a minute,”

“Hmm,” Was all I got back. I swallowed, not liking how he’d suddenly gone very non-verbal. I felt the tip of his rubbered cock rub up the crack of my ass, lining up. He put both hands on my shoulders, forcing my back to arch and popping out my hole. “You might wanna bite something,”

Oh.

Now I’m no virgin, but Jesus Christ this hurt! He shoved past my first outer ring with a sharp punch-like thrust then forced every inch he had inside me and just sat there, spearing me on the end of his meat. I fucking howled but not for long before his hand clamped over my mouth and he dragged me up, holding me against his chest.

“Shut the fuck up!” He spat in my ear, voice dangerous. “You can take it,”

I wasn’t sure if I could, but I don’t think I had much choice. I could feel his dick rearranging my insides as I tried to pull away, pressing on my bladder as he just held me there effortlessly, stuck and helpless. What hope in Hell’s chance did I have pushing this 210 pound marine out of my hole? I stopped struggling, and Luke’s hip ground into the small of my back, pushing his wrapped dick around my clinging insides. My dick, limp after that initial shove, stirred and was back to full hardness by the time he took his hand away from my mouth.

“You fucking prick,” I snarled, but still shoved back onto his meat. The burn of his first shove was gone, now I just wanted _him._ “You didn’t have to start that fucking hard,”

“I’ve not even started,” He said and I let myself flop forward back onto all fours as he repositioned his hands only my hips, taking hold of a pelvic fin in each massive mitt. “You are going to have a hole like a fucking subway tunnel by the time I’m done,”

His thrusts were like being punched on the insides. He pulled out about two inches, then smashed forward with the full weight of his body, shoving me forward across the carpet and making me see stars. My hole was being mercilessly stretched by his girth, my grip so tight around his tool I swear I could either feel my own or his heartbeat through the taunt ring of muscle. He picked up pace slowly, pulling more of himself out of my body before slapping it home.

“You like this? Like feeling some fat cock in your holes?” Luke grunted, his grip painfully tight on my hips. We were both sweating like Olympic runners; I could feel it dripping cold onto my back from his chest and each time he bottomed out his hips made a wet slap against my ass, a perfect rhythm as he fed me his dick.

“Ye-“ Smack “yeah-“

“You’ve wanted this for fucking months. Checking me out,”

“Yeah,” Smack.

“This is a dream come fucking true isn’t it?”

“Yea-ah!” Smacksmacksmacksmacksmack. “Fuck!”

“I should have done this earlier. I knew you’d want it,” Smack. “If you weren’t such a pussy you’d be going to sleep with my load in your hole,” Smack. “Then you could wake up-“ Smack. “and I could just slip back up-“ Smack. “your wet bred hole to dump another in you,”

The whine of longing that left me was almost animal.

Don’t do it. Don’t do it. Don’t do it. Don’t do it you fucking, stupid, moron, idiot, cunting-

“Ha-hang on,” I stammered, every flayed nerve in my body screaming at me. Luke stopped, buried to the hilt and feeling like he was pressing on my lungs from the inside, but he did stop. I fumbled behind me, felt the point at where we met and found the ring at the bottom of the condom. I heard his breath catch. “Are you fucking clean? Don’t you dare fucking lie,”

“Yes. Are you?”

I tugged at the ring of latex and Luke slid out of me, for a moment leaving my hole gaping. The intact condom came away in my hand, he lined up again and I gave a jerky, spasmodic nod.

Luke pushed his raw cock inside my hole and I choked back a sob. It felt…incredible. I could feel the silkiness of his helmet bumping over my hole, the veins in his shaft, the lack of friction as unfeeling latex was replaced by a living, throbbing piece of flesh. I’d never been fucked raw, never, and now through a haze of alcohol, sweat and endorphins I could see why so many gay guys would offer up their holes to any bareback cock they could get their assholes on. I screwed my eyes shut, dropped my head onto the carpet and pushed back, impaling myself on Luke’s cock.

“OH fuck!” Luke groaned, grinding his hips into my ass, stirring my guts up and rubbing is pre and lube slick cock against my walls, marking me as his. “Now that’s more like it,”

He pulled almost all the way out, resting his helmet on the ring, then I heard him spit and a wad of saliva landed in the crack of my ass. He guided it inside me, a strange cold liquid feeling lasting for a moment before he slid back inside, filling me with the warmth I knew now only a bare cock can. He pitched forward, crouching on all fours above me like a dog breeding his bitch.

“You feel incredible,” He breathed in my ear, my neck pricking at the closeness. “So warm and tight,”

“You-you’re not bad yourself,” I stammered, pushing back as he long dicked my hole, letting him feel every inch of soft flesh sinking into me. “I want your load. I want it right inside me,”

“Oh you’re getting it,” I could hear the grin in his voice and after pushing deep into me, leaving me whimpering, he began to move. “Up. On back. I wanna watch me breed your ass,”

I’m not sure how we managed it without his cock slipping out of me, but before I knew what was going on Luke had picked me up off the floor and carried me back to the couch. He rotated me around his cock, the new stretch in a different direction making me hiss before he finally laid me down on my back on the cushions, my ankles on his shoulders in a missionary position. Once he was sure we were secure, he pulled out again and dropped another wad of spit on his dick before slipping it back in, lubing me up for the coming fuck.

“You’re gonna have my swimmers in you for the next week. You’re never going to want anything other than my raw cock in you ever again,” Luke said, taking hold of each side of my ribcage and pulled me onto his cock like I was some life sized fleshlight. His thumbs ran over my piercings and I couldn’t hold back a gasp. He was flicking over them too hard, but at this point my nerves were fried beyond all feeling other than of my stretched-out hole and my throbbing cock. I took hold of my tool, wrapping it in a tight fist and went to town, determined to get one last orgasm out of this fucked up, sure to be regretted night.

“Fuck me Luke. Fuck your load into me,” I gasped, running my fingers over my frenum, desperately trying every trick I knew to get close to my orgasm.

“Fuck man, keep doing that,” Luke grunted.

“What?”

“You’re getting tighter,”

I must have been a fucking mess because I didn’t feel like I was getting tighter but I kept on jerking my cock and Luke just kept on fucking and I could have stayed like that forever. His shirt had come off somewhere in our move and now this towering chest, sculpted with muscle was just a wave above me as he sawed me in half with his cock. We locked eyes and he grinned down at me, eyes wild, hair stuck to his forehead with sweat; I’d fantasised about this since the moment I knew I was gay as a repressed thirteen-year-old trying to hide his hardon in the boys locker room at school. A fit, big dicked, cocky, jock marine had picked me to be his first gay experience and I was about to take his load, have his juices shot where no-one had shot before, to be made _his._

I put a hand at my hold and felt his raw cock sliding in and out, a frothy mix of spit, pre and lube joining him into me. _He_ was inside me. Not a toy, not a fake, not even under a layer of latex separating where his body met mine. It was something I’d never felt before and it was enough to turn my brain inside out one last time.

“Oh-OH FUCK!”

My second load of the night, not as big as the first but a thousand more times intense, started deep in my ass and spread out through my entire body in a wave. I felt paralysed, frozen, my entire world centred around this raw cock deep in my hole which now went into a rolling spasm as my cum spilled onto my stomach.

“Oh man here it comes. Here it fucking COMES!”

I could feel it. Oh God I could feel it inside me. Luke buried himself in my guts and I could feel every throb and twitch as he emptied his balls. It felt like a puddle of warmth was filling me up, starting from the end of his cock deep in my bowels, and spreading out, all while making everything seem that bit more wet and slippery as he gave a few last deep thrusts. We seemed to cum forever, my hole not willing to let his cock leave, his cock never going to be done breeding it. His eyes screwed shut, his entire frame as tense as steel, until he seemed to just collapse, pitching forward and burying his face in my neck, sucking down air like he’d just risen from a free-dive. Without thinking I brought my arms and legs up around him, my thin arms barely wrapping around his shoulders and hugged him close, not wanting us to part.

We must have laid there like that for what felt like five minutes, enough time for my load to turn thin and runny and roll off my stomach and for his cock to go soft inside me, still twitching or jerking as he moved, no doubt massively over sensitised if he was anything like me.

“You ok?”

I blinked a few times and looked up at Luke’s dazed face. I nodded, utter exhaustion setting in. My legs were like jelly, either because of their position slung over my head or just the strain of shooting two loads in one session. Luke seemed to realise where he was and let me go, straightening up but I caught hold of him before he pulled out.

“Cloth,” I said, pointing at what I hoped was the discarded cloth and not my shirt on the floor. “Trust me. Unless you want a new couch,”

He seemed to think for a minute, then leant forward, working his arms under my back. He wrapped me in a bear hug and scooted his hips tight to my butt, making me wince as post-orgasm soreness in my ass started to kick in.

“Hold on to me,” He said, voice muffled into my neck and I put my arms around his chest and legs around his waist in a reverse piggy back. He lifted me up carefully, cock still pressed tight inside me like a plug, keeping his load inside me as he very slowly, very carefully, took us through the house.

“Is this a good idea? Aren’t you drunk?” I asked, clinging on for dear life, with my arms, legs and ass muscles to prevent him slipping out of me.

“I’m alright,” He said, though he did bounce off the walls a few times, leaving wet sweat marks in the paint. A few more corners, luckily all with open doors, and we were in the bathroom. He got us as close to the bath as he could and started running the shower which warmed up thankfully very fast. “Ready?” I nodded and Luke put me down. I grimaced has his cock slithered out of my hole and with it his load, though some of it trickled down my taint and my legs. I didn’t look too closely. Luke quickly washed himself off with the shower head before passing it to me. This was the part of the evening I usually did in the privacy of my own home but to be honest I was too tired to care. Luke stepped in behind me and soaped up, washing away sweat and spunk down the plug hole.

“Are you ok?” He asked as I surveyed the damage. I still felt like I was leaking the marine’s load after my third wash, slipping two fingers into my puffy hole with barely any resistance and still finding cloudy spunk. Christ, how much did this guy cum in me…

“Yeah, I’m fine,” I replied, but I did smile up at him. “You’re one Hell of a fuck soldier. No one has ever made me cum twice like that before,”

“Do I get a medal for that?” He cocked a grin and slapped me lightly on the butt. “And you’re the best fuck I’d ever had, that’s for sure,”

“That was your first time right? With a guy?” I asked him and he nodded, a funny sort of half-smile on his face. “You know how to treat a guy right, that’s for sure,”

We finished washing up, I finally gave up trying to get my hole completely free of cum and settled to wear my briefs to sleep. We cleared up the mess, putting the couch back together, picking up our discarded clothes and retrieving the rubber from the floor where it lay empty like some sort or smoking gun. I thought about pressing him on his STD status, but I didn’t have the heart to do it now, both of us just wanted to sleep. I got under the sheets on the couch here I’d just been nailed full of straight marine cum and Luke said good night before vanishing off to his own bed without another word. A few minutes later, I could hear him snoring.

I lay there in the dark for a while, contemplating what had just happened and praying to God I wasn’t going to regret this as much as I knew it was tomorrow morning. I rolled onto my side, pushing my head down into a pillow that smelt of Luke’s bedsweat and almost without thinking I pushed a finger between my cheeks and ran the tip over the wet, cummy slickness that was slowyly forming there, my cock twitching itself awake as I remembered the raw pulsing cock that had planted its seed there and breathed in the scent of the man responsible for my first bareback load.

What a fucking evening.


End file.
